That's NOT My Name
by Red Velvet Kiss-101
Summary: Anabella (Ann) Is A WWE Diva who is known for her smart-mouth and energy. However, she comes across the Baddest Man Alive, Dean Ambrose. She's not in the mood for his bull and she addresses him the wrong way. What happens when Dean Ambrose teaches her how to address him properly, in his form of a punishment? (Sorry for lame summary) Dean Ambrose/OC (TWO-SHOT)
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a two shot and this is for the lovely TellTale777. **

**I really hope you like it sweetheart. *blows sparkle kisses***

**REVIEW AND ENJOY**

**WARNINGS: SMUT AND ADULT LANGUAGE**

Annabella, even though her real name was (Ann) was the toughest WWE Diva who worked harder than anyone else, putting her body on the line when it came to the Diva matches. She had brown eyes, soft long jet black hair, with a caramel skin tone and with a plump body that she was proud of, and even though she weighed only 126 pounds and her height was 5'3, she was still able to prove herself to being the toughest diva on the roster, even if she was always constantly criticized by the veterans.

It was Monday Night RAW and she was about to have her match against 7 other divas in the Battle Royal for the Diva's Champion Ship, held by the Anti Diva herself, Paige. She brushed her dark brown curly hair and then added the mascara to her eyelashes after the makeup artist helped her with some red eyeshadow as what she would liked to call it "rebel Red."

Her ring gear consisted of fishnet tights, followed by some tight leather shorts and a leather bra top with a short jacket, consisted with the top and shorts of red lace strings tied with it. She slipped on her lace combat knee high boots and then the makeup artist helped with her lipstick and some body spray. She took a deep breath, telling herself to relax. This was her chance to prove herself in this business. It was cut throat and the Divas were vicious and dangerous. She trusted no one. The only friends she could trust however, was Naomi. But even she knew that Naomi was very competitive. In the Battle Royal, it was every woman for themselves and that was the bottomline.

She left out of her locker room and then she headed down to the Gorilla so she could make her entrance. However, she saw the Hounds of Justice coming by as well. The one man who really caught her eye was Dean Ambrose. He was the only one who had a championship in the group. Not only that, she also heard many things about dean Ambrose, especially back when he was back in Independent Wrestling, his other name used as Jon Moxley. Ann couldn't help but admire that sexy twisted bad boy side of him. Even if his sarcasm got on her nerves to where she wanted to slap him, she also thought his cocky attitude was sexy and it made her nipples hard under the leather bra.

His auburn blondish hair curling up from the water, his dimples, and with how he was holding his title, strutting it around like the bold bad ass he was. She had her eye on Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins as well. They were pretty gorgeous as well, in fact, fuckable, if you could even call them that. However, she also knew that they had a mean streak and they can wreak chaos on anyone, as they didn't give a damn who it was. If what you did was an injustice or if you even crossed them in the worst possible way, you were going to get dealt with, on their terms.

Lost into her thoughts, she accidentally bumped into one of the members of the Shield. She looked to see it was Dean Ambrose and she knocked over his US title. He got up, picking up his title.

"Shit." She thought to herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I suggest..you watch where you're going sweet cheeks." Dean snarled, looking at her, a glare in his blue green eyes. "I would hate to punish you."

Annabella couldn't help but laugh at him. She knew that he was probably bluffing. Then again, her insides were telling her a different story. However, she couldn't let herself be freaked out by Ambrose, even if he was known to be the psycho one of the Shield.

"First of all, that's _**not**_ my name. In fact, my name is Annabella." She said, her tone was just as rude as he was.

"I don't give a fuck, what you're name is." He pushed her up against the wall near the corner, the brick wall hurting her back. "I suggest you watch where you're going next time..or as I've said before: You will be punished for this princess and I suggest you also watch who you're talking too. I'm the United States Champion and I can get pretty ugly on you."

Annabella's eyes were half lidded with desire by how his voice was making her toes curl inside her boots, but she also had a short temper as well. She didn't like how Dean was being a real asshole to her. She should have seen this coming but she wasn't going to back down, even if Dean Ambrose scared her a little bit.

"Sweet cheeks is not my name now fuck off, asshole. I have a match to win and I don't need you around my space, breathing in my air." She pushed him off as she continued her trek down the hallway and to the Gorilla. Dean looked at her, his eyes darkening. His Shield brothers looked in the direction that he was looking at.

"You want us to take care of her for you, man?" Seth looked on. He knew Dean was pissed for being told off like that. He didn't know Annabella personally, but he knew that she had one hell of a smart mouth that she couldn't control.

"No." Dean shook his head. "I'll teach her the lesson first. She'll learn to respect me and talk to me with better sense."

* * *

**30 minutes into the Match**

Almost every diva was eliminated except Annabella and Tamina Snuka. Annabella managed to stay in the ring for so long without getting eliminated. If she lost this battle royal, she knew she would never get another chance at the title ever again. Tamina dominated her most of the match, but before she could do a superkick to her face, Annabella reversed it and kicked her in her midsection. Then she did another spinning heel kick, making Tamina dizzy, which gave her the perfect timing to toss her out on the ropes and on the ground. the bell rung, indicating that she won the match and that she was the number one contender for the Divas' championship. Annabella has never felt so happy in all her life. She was exhausted but she knew her energy would come back once she had her match at WWE Payback.

After speaking with Byron Saxton about the match and along with Renee Young as well, she left to go to her locker room to take a warm relaxing shower and then she would go and get ready to make her next flight for the next city once she got back to the hotel. She stripped out of her gear and then she grabbed a towel and then she stalked into the shower, turning on the hot water. She wished she was back home where she could normally take a shower there as she played some soft soothing music to relax her mind. But with traveling with the WWE 24/7, she knew there were going to be some sacrifices. But she would get use to it. She loved her career and she wouldn't change it for the world.

As she grabbed the bar of soap, she washed her body, her face, and her long brown hair. However around the steam of the hot shower, she could have sworn she saw someone. She figured she was probably seeing things, due to her being tired and she continued on with the rest of her shower. Under the water, she felt somebody grab her waist and her chest. She tried fighting them out of their hold but they were much stronger than her.

"Get the hell of of me! Get off of..me..get.." She said sleepily.

She felt some type of drug going into her bloodstream, a needle to be exact. All she could remember at the moment was the world shutting out from her in a second.

* * *

She slowly woke up, as she saw that she was in some basement somewhere. It looked clean but it was still dark and there were bars on the windows. She saw that there was a bed in the corner as well

"What the hell.." Her voice was groggy. She wanted to move but she knew that this was impossible..especially with the position that she was in.

She was down in her light blue bra and thong and saw that she was tied up in a weird position. Her legs were eagle spread and she was upside down. She was afraid that all the blood would be rushed to her head and that she would be dead. Oh crap, maybe she was going to die.

"The fuckery of it all. I have to get out of here!" She thought, panicking as she tired to free herself from the ropes to her wrists as the rough texture was cutting into her skin. She heard a dark chuckle and some footsteps. She looked to see that it was Dean Ambrose. His shirt was off but he was still in his black pants and boots.

"Well Well Well..aren't we trapped in something?" He chuckled. "How do you like it?"

"Hmm why don't you ask all the blood rushing to my fucking head?!" Annabella hissed at him. Dean smirked even more, being the smug bastard that he was.

"You know, its kind of sexy with how you're barking at me. But I would really suggest you watch your tone, especially when you're messing with someone like me."

"I'm not _**messing**_ with you. You practically drugged me and raped me! Do you know you could have killed me?!" She shrieked at him.

Annabella was ripping Dean a new asshole, chewing him out. However, that changed in seconds when Dean pulled her thong to the side, exposing her cunt lips and he smacked her pussy with his hand :HARD.

"Ow!" She started whimpering. The stinging from the slap hurt like hell but it also caused some moisture between her lips. She couldn't believe how good that felt and how wet she was getting. She was practically trapped in his dark little dungeon. And with how he tied her up, her wrists were apart but tied to hooks and her legs were spread as well obviously. Her torso was tied too but it didn't hurt her at all. In fact, if she could look at herself right now, it would be as though she was trapped in a Black Widow's web.

Annabella whimpered softly when she felt Dean's fingers going to her pussy, rubbing his rough fingers back and forth as her huge clit was between his fingers, daring for him to squeeze them and pinch them.

She felt herself rocking her pussy under his touch and he chuckled.

"Seems like somebody wants to play along as well. Is that right, sweet cheeks?" He murmured.

"My name is not sweet cheeks.." She moaned, feeling his fingers circle to her opening of her wet hole, exposing her in front of him. In front of the leader of the Hounds of Justice.

"Now here's the deal: We are just going to play for a little bit. If you're nice, I'll let you go, but if you're not, well then..that perfect ass of yours will have a serious of welts and bruises on each cheek. Maybe you don't want that or maybe you do, but what I do know is that, if you're willing, then I'm willing to give you exactly what you need."

"I..I.." Annabella didn't even know what to say or think. Dean Ambrose was capable of anything. hell, he could rape her and leave her bloodied and bruised and there wouldn't be a damn thing she could do about it. She even thought about screaming for help..but a part of her..a strange part of her felt her body wanting him, wanting to punish her, touch her and dominate her of every second.

Dean sucked on his two fingers as he slid them right into her cunt, making her pull at her restraints.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned softly. Her wetness was already coating around his fingers as he immediately started thrusting into her pussy, making her gasp, sucking the air between her teeth.

"Now I believe you should call me by the proper name, or in this case, Mr. Ambrose." He continued thrusting his fingers inside of her harder, making her pussy make wet noises as her juices was seeping through from her pussy, making her feel so elated. Her head was throbbing but the pleasure that Dean was doing to her was taking over so it didn't bother her as much.

Dean took his fingers out and sucked them and then he shoved three fingers inside of her, while using his other hand to rip her thong off in the process.

"What the hell-" She gasped louder, seeing has how Dean was roughly pounding his fingers inside of her, making her whimper and moan, rocking her hips as best as she could around his fingers. Dean finger fucked her pussy hard and fast, making her feel lightheaded.

She didn't think she would be so horny so quickly but she was. It has been awhile since she's been fucked. Thank God for Ambrose, right?

"Dean..Dean.." She gasped.

"That's not my name, doll face." He chuckled as he immediately attacked her clit with his teeth, pulling on the hood of it as his fingers pounded mercilessly into her warm cunt. Dean's cock was growing harder in his confines, making it almost difficult for him to stay in control.

"Dean, just fuck me, I don't give a damn what you're last name is you asshole!" She screamed out to him.

Dean pressed on her G-spot for only 5 seconds before he pulled away, licking away at his fingers, her body trembling. She was going to cum in any second.

He loosened the ropes around her ankles, making her lower half her body in front of him to his waistline. Before she could even respond, she felt his cock pushing into her tight walls.

"OH my god!" She screamed, pulling even more at the restraints. She wasn't upside down anymore but she was still in midair with the man. He grabbed her hips as he started fucking her brutally hard, making her breasts bounce through her bra. She wrapped her legs around him but instead he grabbed one leg and then put it over his shoulder, making his cock go deeper inside of her.

"Mmmm Yess! Yes, Mr. Ambrose!" She moaned loudly. Her cunt squeezed tighter around his cock as he plunged harder and faster inside of her walls, making her almost feel it deeper into her cavern. Her hair was all over her face, her eyes half lidded in pleasure and her tongue was out, licking all over her lips in a slutty manner.

"Such a good girl." He grunted, sweat dripping onto his pecs and down to his abs. "Such a good little pussy, so fucking tight baby."

His cock grew harder and harder and then as he continued to fuck her, he started slapping each cheek of her ass, making her squeal.

"You got a real naughty mouth, you know that?" He grunted, slapping his hips with her, skin on skin contact as his hand struck her ass over and over.

Her ass was stinging and on fire from Dean and his hand contacting with her ass. He bruised her ass over and over again, making her cry out but her cries only made his cock harder and spurred him on as he went deeper inside of her, making her roll her eyes up.

"I'm cumming Mr. Ambrose. I want to cum so fucking badly!" She screamed out.

He slammed into her one more time, concentrating on hitting her spot hard. As he could feel her walls contracting around his cock, he pulled out. Annabella whined and Dean smirked, helping her at least get to her feet, despite that her wrists were still tied up. He grabbed her chin and then he sucked in her bottom lip, kissing her as his tongue delve into her mouth, making her gasp and moan against his lips. Dean fisted his cock in his other hand as he wrapped his other one around her throat, squeezing lightly as he sucked on her tongue, licking on it.

He shoved his thumb into her pussy, gathering her juices onto his thumb as he then reached over to her puckered asshole. She immediately got tense when he touched her in that special spot.

"Just relax dollface. You're going to like this.." He grinned as he slowly pushed a thumb inside of her asshole, rubbing it. Annabella whimpered as she could feel her asshole opening up a bit, due to the arousal and how he was slowly fucking her asshole with his thumb.

"Fuck me..Fuck me there.." She softly begged. "Please, Mr. Ambrose."

"First. You're going to suck my cock and then I'll think about whether or not I'll fuck you. You got one hell of a smart ass mouth so let's see if we can put those pretty plump lips to work. Got it?"

She nodded quickly as he untied her wrists. She then went to work on his cock as she slid her whole mouth on his cock, making her suck it proudly. She fisted his cock around her soft hand, squeezing it as she would lick the slit of the head of his penis, and then she would dive back down on it, slurping it, the drool leaving her mouth, making a mess of herself. But at this present juncture, she didn't give a damn. She sucked his cock proudly and from the look on his face, she was doing a damn good job.

She pulled on his balls a little tightly but she still continued her oral pleasure on his cock as it grew harder in her mouth, taking it as much as she could down her throat, licking up the sweetest sin known to this earth as Dean Ambrose.

He grabbed a fistful of her long brown hair, pushing her mouth further on his cock, grunting and hissing, a string of curse words flowing from his lips. His scent was so arousing to her. God she felt like a slut, but she was his slut and that was all that mattered.

"Fuck..such a good little mouth you have..Shit Annabella.." He moaned, thrusting his hips up to her mouth, pushing his cock more into her warm pretty little mouth.

She could feel his cock pulsating into her mouth and then before she knew it, he pulled her away.

"I'm ready to fuck you now." His voice was hoarse, filled with lust, breathing heavily. "Bend over, right now!"

He was very impatient because he didn't even wait long as he pushed her on the bed in the corner, making her bend over as his tongue dug right into her pussy as he ate her out from behind. He stuck his tongue in her folds, making her grab onto the mattress and the sheets, her ass raising higher and higher to his tongue, riding on it. He swirled his tongue around her wet sopping cunny, loving how she tasted and his moans only drove him insane. His cock was probably losing its mind right now.

He gave one more smack to her cunt and then he went into his pocket and slipped on a condom. He hated using condoms and he knew she wa clean, but for the sake of preventing pregnancy, it was better to be safe than sorry. Even with birth control, you can never be too careful.

He slapped his cock against her folds. "Do you want to be fucked in the ass first or cunt?" He growled as he went over to her ear, sucking on it, biting it.

She gasped, out of breath and her heart beating heavily. "I don't care, just fuck me! FUCK ME!"

He slid his cock right into her pussy, as he started slapping his hips away, her ass pushing further onto his cock, making him grunt as his nails would drag onto the sides of her stomach and on her breasts. He reached over, grabbing her breasts, flickering with her nipples with his thumbs as he pounded away at her warm tunnel. Dean bit on her shoulder, making her hiss as his bites would sink further into her skin.

"Yes! Yes!" She purred, her ass bouncing with each thrust that he did to her. God, he loved how tight she was. He loved how wet she was. He wanted her to cum first though. However, he could easily feel his orgasm approaching but he didn't want it to end just yet.

"So what's my name again? Say it right! Say it from those pretty lips of yours."

"It's Mr. Ambrose!" She moaned loudly.

"Fuck, the way you say my name, always gets me hard baby. Do you have any idea how much the sound of your voice is turning me on?"

She blushed as his nails dug further into her skin and his bites would increase tenfold as he pounded harder, the sweat covering both of them from the activity of their lust in action.

"Are you close, babe?" He whispered, reaching to her clitoris, rubbing it, stimulating it between his thumb and index finger.

"Yes. so fucking close." She whimpered. "I'm cumming, Mr. Ambrose.."

"Mmm not yet baby." He pulled out of her and she whimpered, trying to grab his cock to put it back into her.

"Don't worry baby, you'll get more of my cock in a second."

She arched her back when she felt his tongue licking away at her asshole and then she felt a wet finger going into it, along with a second one, making her fuck herself on his fingers as he pumped away at it, loosing her up but doing it slowly so as to where he wouldn't hurt her.

"I want you to sit your ass on my cock and ride me babe." He kissed her back and then he sat back as she slowly sat herself on his cock in the reverse cowgirl position. She whimpered in pain at how full she was becoming and how big he was, but his soft kisses and with her kissing him helping her to relax, she didn't even realize that she was filled to the brim of his cock.

It didn't take her long until she started bouncing on it, making her breasts bounce up and down. He reached over to her breasts and he would squeeze them over and over, playing with them as she would rock herself on his cock, with each of them meeting up to their rhythm, keeping up with the pace as it would clash within each other.

"Fucking Cum for me baby. I need for you to cum. Cum for Mr. Ambrose, understand?" He growled, feeling himself cumming as well.

She grabbed onto the bed for balance as she would bounce on his cock harder and faster. Then he reached over to her clit, rubbing it in circles, making her eyes roll up as she gasped over and over again. her pleasure hitting her like a thunderstorm.

"OH GOD. Mr AMBROSE!" She screamed as she started cumming all over his fingers. He grabbed her hips and grunted, pumping into her harder a couple more times before he pulled out of her, pulling out the condom as he squirted all over her breasts as he pushed her back on the bed.

He fisted his cock over and over as droplets of his milky seed would drip all over her belly and on her breasts, moaning as she scooped some up on her finger, licking it in front of him.

"You taste amazing, Mr. Ambrose." She whispered, licking her lips of the salty goodness.

Dean smirked, a dimple forming on his cheek as he kissed her cheek and then her lips, tasting herself. "Now that is what you call me from now on..understood?"

"Understood." She grinned, sucking her lip into his. "Now I'm ready for some more, before you take me home."

"Who said I was taking you back to the hotel? You're spending the night at my hotel room, no questions asked."

"Indeed..Mr. Ambrose." She licked her lips as they kissed hungrily, ready for more than one round.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a two shot and this is for the lovely TellTale777. (I apologize that I took so long to update it, sweetie. Writers Block is an Asshole when it comes to certain stories) **

**Here is Part 2: Enjoy everyone :)**

**REVIEW AND ENJOY**

**WARNINGS: SMUT AND ADULT LANGUAGE**

Annabella woke up one morning, seeing the clock on the nightstand as it was almost 10 minutes until 10:00am. She went into the bathroom to take a well needed shower after last night. She was fucked by the baddest man ever, Dean Ambrose. He was gone but Annabella wasn't surprised. he wasn't exactly the "tied down" type of man. Annabella wasn't really looking for a relationship either, just a simple fuck. But it sure would have been nice to hang around with him for a little while. Anyways, she had decided to just get dressed and then she would be on her way to catch the next flight to the next city. She was suppose to have her Diva's title match against Paige soon at Payback and she needed to be prepared for it. Paige was known to be a bit unpredictable and very competitive. that's how it has always been in the business of the WWE, and Anabella was willing to fight, scratch, and claw to the top to get the gold. Well in this case, the Pink Butterfly Gold.

She had decided that since her flight wasn't scheduled to leave until noon. She had decided to go for a dip in the pool. the weather was very beautiful outside and a swim would really do her some good, plus give her a good workout as well.

She had changed out of her clothes and then she had taken a quick shower, washing her hair. She then dried off, did her bodily hygiene of brushing her teeth and putting on her body spray and deodorant and also making sure her legs were shaved.

She stepped out of the bathroom and then went through her suitcase to find a perfect One Piece Halter Black White and Red Monokini. After she snapped the back part together, fitting it on her body, she slipped on her gold strappy sandals and then she brushed her long brown hair as she grabbed her purse, heading downstairs to the pool area.

She went to grab a towel when she saw Seth and Roman coming into the view, ready to get in a swim themselves. She didn't see Dean yet but she figured if he wasn't worried about her, why the hell should she even worry about him?

She stepped into the pool and then she started to swim for awhile. She came up to the surface for air, wiping the water off her face.

"Nice swim, wouldn't you agree?" She heard a deep voice say.

She looked to see that it was Roman Reigns, leaning up on the wall, relaxing in the pool, close to her. His body looked so good when it was wet. His chiseled jawline and muscled body, his trimmed goatee with his grey eyes looking at her. And of course, she couldn't forget that sleeve to chest tribal tattoo. he was perfect.

She looked to Seth who was swimming towards her as well. His trimmed beard that surrounded his lips that were slightly thin yet kissable. His chocolate brown eyes, reminding her of Hershey kisses and his two toned hair as well, more black than blonde as it was drenched wet and it was shoulder length. His body was perfect as well, thanks to Cross-Fits. They were also friends with Dean and members of the Shield, which is known to be the Hounds Of Justice of the WWE.

"How are you this morning, beautiful?" Roman asked in that wonderful baritone voice of his, making her temperature drop, along with her heart skipping a beat. She forced herself to play it cool. She didn't want to look stupid in front of two sexy men.

"I'm doing good. I have a flight around noon so I'd figure I'd go for a swim, now that I have the time. I rarely had gotten any sleep last night." Annabella rubbed her temple, feeling her head swimming.

"Hmm, I wonder why..maybe you were up all night with a certain someone..or anyone for that matter.." Seth smirked. Annabella thought that for some reason he was being a smart-ass so she splashed water on him roughly, causing him to gawk and jump back, completely caught off guard.

"Damn, what was that for?" He asked, confused.

"For being a fucking asshole. I know when you are being a smart-ass, _**Colby**_." She said his real name with sarcasm. "So don't even try that shit with me because it won't fly. And now you done pissed me off!"

Annabella hopped out of the pool as she grabbed a towel and went into the shower stalls, ready to just go back up to the hotel to get some breakfast and rest for the rest of the day until her flight came. However, she was stopped by Seth himself.

"I really don't like the way you fucking talk to me." He snarled, grabbing a hold of her arm. She snatched away, glaring at him.

"Too fucking bad. You talk shit, be prepared for me to knock your teeth down your throat, you jackass. Now I'm gonna take a shower so stop stalking me."

"That's funny because I'm gonna take a shower too, only this time, you and I are gonna take one together." He chuckled.

"Fuck you" She flipped him the bird. This prompted Seth to grab her again, only this time, push her up against the wall as he crashed his lips onto hers, lifting her up against the wall, making her wrap her legs around his midsection, as Seth snuck his tongue inside her mouth, making her squeal in surprise and bite him.

He still continued to kiss her and then it was from that point on, she gave up, surrendering into the kiss. She parted her lips willingly as they continued to have their rough kissing, their tongues clashing within each other. Seth's tongue was doing wonders to her, making her slit moist. She dug her nails into his forearms, feeling his arms wrap around her body and his hands up her back.

He pulled away from the kiss, letting her back down on her feet. Annabella slowed down her breathing, staring at him as he chuckled. It made her want to fall on her knees.

"Get in that shower right now, hands up against the wall, ass out for me." He told her.

Annabella wanted to slap his eyes out but found herself walking to the shower as Seth was right behind her, turning the shower on as well. She pressed her hands up against the wall and then he grabbed her hips as he also pulled his shorts off. He was running his hands up her front body, as he would knead her breasts in his hands, making her moan softly, the shower pouring over them. Seth found the back clip to her Monokini as he slid it down her body, down her hips. She helps him as she got it off her ankles and kicked it to the side. She could feel his wet body pressed against hers, the steam surrounding them.

"You are still an asshole. In fact, you always kind of have been ever since I came into the company. So what's your deal?" She whispered to him, turning her head to face him. Seth pulled her wet hair back to suck on the side of her neck, making her press her ass up to him even more on his cock.

"I guess you could say I was jealous. I wanted a taste of you before he did. I could hear you two in the bedroom next to mine. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to stick my cock in that tight little hole of yours from the moment you walked into this company? Not only that, your attitude..it's pretty sexy."

"Oh really?" She sassed him.

"It is: It makes me want all of you.." He whispered as she felt two of his fingers slicking with her juices as they stuck inside her core. She arched her back up to his wet body as he started to curve his fingers inside of her, stimulating her walls as they would start to tighten around her.

"Keep those hands up against the wall." He growled.

She kept her hands on the wall as she felt him fingering her pussy for a few minutes. He then released his fingers as he sucked on her juices, cleaning his fingers. He started to get down on his knees, her ass in full view before his eyes. He kneaded her ass in his hands, loving how soft it felt and loving her whimpers.

He laid one smack on her right ass cheek before he squeezed the left one. Then he repeated the same action, but with a different ass cheek.

She slightly dug her nails into the shower wall, still holding herself into that position. She felt her ass cheeks being spread open.

Before she could even react, he stuck his tongue inside her asshole, and she moaned loudly.

"Oh my god..Se-Seth.." She whispered. Seth tongue fucked her ass, licking up and down as he would trail his tongue down to her entrance, lapping at her juices as she would press more and more of her ass into his tongue, making her wiggle her hips.

He wiggled his tongue up and down her entrance and then he went back to tongue fucking her asshole, still holding her soft globes open and wide for his warm thick tongue.

"Holy Fucking..Oh my god, Damn, Colby.." She gasped, feeling his tongue putting in work to her asshole and her pussy, as Seth would catch every lap of juices of the juices from her.

In all her years of fucking, Annabella has never had a man eat her ass out from behind. But she sure as hell wasn't complaining. The shower near the pool where anyone could spot them just made it even better and more exciting for her.

Dean was the furthest thing from her mind as Seth dug his tongue further inside her cheeks while she felt his fingers go around to her clit, rubbing it between his index and middle finger, squeezing her clit between them as her cries and moans spurred him on further.

"Seth, please just fuck me!" She found herself saying. Seth ignored her as he was still licking, nibbling and increasing the pace with his tongue on her pussy and her asshole.

"As you wish. But I want you to beg me, sweetheart. Beg me to fuck you."

"Fuck me..please..pretty please.." Annabella looked over her shoulder, looking at him as his black wet hair covered his eyes. He told her to stay where he was and he told her not to move.

He quickly went to his locker nearby to retrieve a condom in his bag and stepped back into the shower with her as he slipped it on. He rubbed the tip of his cock at her wet entrance, as it was begging for it. She moaned, wanting it, needing it. She pushed her ass out to his cock.

As if he knew what she was about to say, he pushed his girth inside of her, penetrating her as her tunnel started to take him, inch by inch. He slid more of himself inside of her, making her cry out each time. She was finally filled to the core, and ready to be fucked.

She kept her hands on the wall as he started to pound into her flesh, making her ass jiggle each time from his forceful thrusts. She felt his hands go up her nipples, tweaking them between his thumb and forefinger, making her lose it. Her walls would clench around his cock as he would drill into her hard and fast, just the way she wanted it, just the way she liked it.

"Ohhhhh Seth! Fuck Colby! Whatever the fuck your name is right now, fuck me harder!" She found herself calling his name and he growled in approval as he dug his nails into her hipbone, pounding harder each time she begged for it, his cock stroking her deep, making her insides tingle, her heart beat fast and she would bang her fists on the shower wall. As he continued to slam inside of her, he moved her wet hair to the side again, sucking on her neck hard, taking it between his teeth as his tongue would dart out. It would be soon that she would be marked as his for the moment.

As time passed during their session of lustful fucking, the shower was slowly turning cold and their orgasms were coming near. Her walls getting tighter and his cock was still hard yet he was close to his climax. He reached around her waist and rubbed her clit, making her cry out louder, not caring who heard her.

"Cum for me..fucking cum for me baby. I wanna feel you dripping on my balls." He whispered in her ear as she shoved more of his cock inside of her, balls deep and full of force and brutality, as he would bite her neck and her ear harder. Her primal scream escaped between her lips and he chuckled, loving that wonderful sound.

"Yes! Fuck you're making me cum beautiful.." he growled, swiveling his hips, his movements uncoordinated as he quickened his pace over and over, slamming into her once more, before he disposed his seed into the condom, screaming right into her shoulder.

She creamed all over his cock once again, feeling her intense orgasm taking over her, with Seth's nails dragging her up her stomach, up to her breasts, kneading them, palming them in his hands, rolling the hardened buds between his fingers.

He slowly turned her around as they started to make out, their labored breathing slowing down, as Annabella would control her breathing once again, from her incredible wave of the orgasm Seth has given to her.

Seth picked up his wet shorts as he slipped back into them, after disposing of the condom of course, leaving Annabella on her knees, the shower still running. He smirked at her, blowing her a kiss.

"See you soon, gorgeous." He winked as he licked his lips, loving the taste of her juices as he left her by herself, in her afterglow of a wonderful fucking session.

...

* * *

**WWE PAYBACK**

"1..2..3!" The ref said and he called it, ringing the bell. The crowd cheered so loudly in Annabella's eardrum.

Paige was no longer the Diva's champion. Annabella cried as she realized that she defeated her. She was in so much shock and she couldn't believe that her dream was coming true.

"Your winner and NEW Diva's Champion: Annabella!" Justin Roberts announced.

The ref gave her the title as Annabella raised the Pink Butterfly title high in the air, her tears streaming down her eyes. She couldn't believe that all these years that this moment would pay off. She was the Diva's champion.

Paige got back up on her feet and stared at her. To Annabella's surprise, Paige reached out her hand and then Annabella shook it, as they both showed good sportsmanship.

Paige left out the ring and Annabella still held her title, crying so many tears of winning the title. She exited the ring, still holding it and staring at it. Her body was sore like hell during the match. Paige put up one hell of a fight but Annabella had managed to fight even harder and win the title.

She was walking backstage, everyone congratulating her. There were a few Divas that were very jealous, in this case the older generation ones but she didn't give a damn. This was her moment and her time to shine and she wasn't going to let anyone mess that up for her. She knew there would be some serious competition and new enemies made because she won the title, but she would have to worry about that for Monday Night Raw tomorrow night.

After many interviews and questions of Renee Young and Byron Saxton and Tom Phillips, she was able to get a little time to herself to take her shower, go to the hotel for sleep and let it be that for the next flight in the morning.

She went to her shower, still seeing the bruises and marks on her body as her mind reverted back to Seth and the way they fucked in the hotel shower near the pool. Her fingers being awfully naughty as she went to play with her clit, rubbing it. She was feeling very horny and she promised herself to be very quiet while she took care of the "problem".

After 15 minutes and a quick orgasm, she dried herself off and put on a pair of skinny white jeans and her white ruffle crop top. She slipped on her jacket and then she grabbed her bags as she headed out the door to her rental car. She headed to the hotel in about 20-25 minutes and then she parked the car, heading up to the hotel. She saw that the door was already unlocked and that the lights were already turned on, as she walked in.

"Hello?"

"Well well.." She heard a raspy voice say as she saw Dean come out of her bedroom, dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top and black leather jacket. She glared at him, despite that her nipples were hard from seeing him, especially in that leather jacket and that black wifebeater. She could easily see his muscular arms through the jacket.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here? This is trespassing." She snarled.

"No need to make that face, beautiful. I haven't seen you all day. I saw your match and I was very impressed. Just wanted to give you a celebration gift."

"Well, I'm tired so too little too late. You were gone all day anyway and now the only reason why I'm going to bed, is S.L.E.E.P." She told him rudely. "Now beat it."

"Yeah, you see. I'm not going to do that. You are coming with me. That's not an option."

"I don't have to do shit." Her eyes went into slits.

Dean ignored her as he picked her up over her shoulder, surprising her as she protested, walking out of her hotel room.

"Put me down, you asshole! What the hell do I look like, some damn child? Put me the hell down, I am a grown ass woman! This counts as kidnapping you know!" Annabella screamed as she pounded her fists onto his back. He ignored her as he kept right on walking. She knew she was in for hell for cursing at him like that but she was tired and cranky and wanted sleep. Hell, they practically left her title in the hotel.

They made it to his hotel room as he closed the door, locking them inside. He put her down but she continued to beat on his chest. However, he restrained her, forcing her hands behind her back and pushing her over the couch. She was still struggling underneath him, to which pleased Dean even more.

"Such a feisty kitten.." She heard a familiar deep voice say. It was Roman who stepped into her line of vision. Her eyes started to become filled with lust. Then she saw Seth as well.

"Well hello hello, Diva's Champion." Seth chuckled. All three members of the Shield in the room, made her head dizzy and yet, this was a deep fantasy of hers that was slowly coming true.

"Hi Seth.." She spoke softly.

"Seems to me you two already know each other.." Dean growled a bit, pulling her hair up, standing her up to face all three of them, still keeping his grip on her.

"Now Dean.." She gulped slowly. "Don't be upset..surely all three of you can have me at the same time."

She was being sweet, hoping she would escape without them doing too much damage on her body.

Roman was the first to step up to her, as his large yet calloused hands going up to touch her, pulling the coat off of her shoulders, making it drop to the floor. Seth and Dean smiled, loving what she was wearing.

"I haven't gotten a taste yet. I've always wondered about you, ever since I saw you in that bikini. I would have loved to fuck you right then and there if Skunkboy wasn't there."

"Fuck you, Reigns." Seth glared.

"I don't swing that way." Roman winked, making them chuckle for a moment.

And for that comment, Seth flipped him off again, making all three of them laugh.

"I would love to get a taste from you..starting now..." He whispered.

"R-Roman.." She whispered.

"I wanna kiss you..right now." He whispered as he pecked his lips onto hers. She parted her lips as his tongue snaked its way inside her oral depths, making her almost fall had Dean not hold her steady.

Roman and Annabella traded the kiss for a few minutes as Seth and Dean looked on, their cocks making a tent in their jeans.

"To the bedroom, right now." Dean lust filled tone said as Roman picked her up, making her squeal and jump.

Seth and Dean helped to peel her clothes off immediately while Roman continued to make out with her, his tongue mashing with hers, tasting each other. Dean unclasped her bra as she fell back on the bed. Roman discarded his shirt as he pulled it to the side. Dean and Seth quickly discarded their clothing as well, as Annabella was wet and horny all over again, wanting a celebration as well for her night of victory, damn the fact that it was getting late and that they needed sleep.

In a matter of seconds, they were all naked as Roman would run his hands up and down Annabella's curvy body, touching her skin as Seth and Dean would lick and suck on her nipples, between their teeth, pulling it, making her fist the bed-sheets. Roman would keep her legs apart as he sucked on his fingers before he started rubbing on her pink little clit, making it swell up instantly.

Annabella was lost and in a daze. With Seth and Dean's tongue working on both of her nipples on each of her breasts, licking and swirling around the bud, pulling on it, biting it and then with Roman rubbing her clit as well, she wasn't sure how much she could take. She was thoroughly exhausted and yet they were full of energy.

Annabella shrieked softly as she felt Roman's tongue flicking her clit, sucking it in rapidly between his lips as he vibrated it with his tongue. He would suck her clit hard, not letting it go as Seth and Dean would suck her whole nipple into their mouth, their hands forcing her down and to deal with the their torturous tongues as they would work to give her seconds, minutes of this experience, making it all exciting and driving her body crazy, her head swimming, her mind was imploding and everything was a blur to her.

"Oh my gawd!" She screamed even more, as Roman's tongue would still suck her clit into his mouth while his finger curved up to rub against her G spot, making her wail and thash her body around. She was softly crying out over and over. The way they touched her, their warm mouths, it felt as though she was on one hell of a merry go round, spinning faster and faster.

Roman slipped his finger out of her. as he slipped his boxers down, revealing his hard member poking through with a covered condom. It was painfully hard, the purple veins throbbing around the shaft.

"I need to be inside you..right now babygirl. Open up for me." He stated softly as she opened her legs more, as her feet were hanging off the bed. Roman grabbed her hips, lifting them up as he would slam himself inside of her, fully making them each complete as she screamed into Dean and Seth's ears.

Seth and Dean both got up as they had their cocks out beside her.

"Suck it. Suck it for me darling." Dean ran a hand through her hair as she opened her mouth, greedily sucking in his cock, bobbing her head up and down with the rhythm of his cock. Soon after she sucked it for a few minutes, she went to Seth, sucking on his member, licking on the slit of it, tasting the salty pre-cum.

Roman stopped for moment. "I have a better idea. Dean, get the lube. Babygirl, get on top of me."

Annabella was confused but she found herself wobbling on her feet to make sure Roman was under her as she would climb on top. When Dean got the lube, Annabella already knew that meant anal sex: One of her hell-no fuck-this-shit type of fears. But for some reason, she started to trust them, at least when it came to this. And she was so hot and wet and horny for more of their cock, she didn't want to stop this. There was no going back, anway.

"It's ok sweetheart. Just relax for me. it's gonna feel so good for you. I'm going to go slow, just for you." Dean whispered as he kissed her slowly.

Roman penetrated her slowly as she bent over, her ass out. She moaned into his chest as she felt both of Seth and Dean's tongues rimming her asshole, making her bounce on his cock and dig her nails into the blankets. They had to keep her steady as they continued to tongue fuck her for a few more minutes, with Seth licking and tongue fucking her asshole even more, groaning at how she tasted, her soft skin a weakness to them.

Dean then put the lube on his fingers as he slowly penetrated two fingers inside of her pink hole, making her tense up. But Roman kissed her as a distraction as he slowly fingered her asshole with the cold lube inside of her.

Dean then slipped on the condom and then he lined himself up for her backdoor.

"Are you ready, gorgeous?" His voice raspy.

She nodded, closing her eyes, knowing it would hurt like hell, but she told herself to relax over and over again. She felt the first tip of his cock entering her and she gasped, softly crying as Roman would still continue to kiss her as Seth would place light kisses on her back, with Dean grunting.

"So tight. So fucking..oh Shit!" He moaned, feeling his cock being swallowed into her tight hole, making her cry out as the stinging was killing her. She felt as if someone was trying to shove a square block inside of her.

Soon then, the pain started to subside as she was fully filled by the double penetration. They both started to slowly get into the rhythm of their movements as Seth stroked his cock, watching them, still on the bed.

Annabella didn't want him to feel left out at all. So she used her hand to fist his cock, squeezing it while they began to fuck her slowly.

Dean would dig his nails into her hips while Roman dragged his hands up her thighs , pounding her hard and fast, his cock working her and so was Dean. Seth's cock was leaking out some drips of cum as Annabella continued to fist him harder and faster, working it, squeezing it as Seth's breathing was shallow.

In fact the room was filled with nothing but moaning, cursing and heavy breathing, with the sound of sweaty sticky skin slapping against each other.

Then to Annabella's surprise, she saw Seth stop her and he smiled kissing her, his tongue licking her top lip and bottom lip as he then felt Roman's hand around his cock, squeezing it and then he swallowed Seth's cock into his mouth, making him groan loudly.

Seth never knew that him and Roman were bi but it didn't matter at the moment. The pleasure around them was distracting them. Besides, what happened in this room, stayed between all four of them.

Roman sat up a little bit as he bobbed his head up and down Seth's cock, massaging his balls into his mouth while Seth made out with Annabella passionately, both of them moaning hard against each others lips as Dean fucked Annabella harder and Roman was on the verge of loosing it, driving his cock balls deeper and harder into her.

Roman began to deep throat his cock, hearing more of Seth's moaning.

The licking and sucking and it was the strange sight of it, and with everyone in pleasure making all of them reaching the climax of their orgasm.

"Fuck...I'm fucking cumming!" All three men grunted, with Seth grabbing the back of Roman's head, forcing him deeper onto his cock.

"Shit, me too.." Seth groaned as Roman sucked his cock harder and faster, slobbering and making a mess but to Seth, it secretly felt so fucking good to him and he was open about it as well. He loved women but there was nothing wrong with guys too, especially if it was a man like Roman Reigns, who was just as open minded as he was.

After the wild thrusting, sucking and everyone going frantic into their movements, Dean started to cum inside Annabella and so did Roman, as Seth spurted his seed into Roman's mouth as he swallowed every drop of it. Then Annabella came hard, her body trembling and she screamed hard and loud, her cum gushing out.

Dean slid out of her hole and pushed her back on the bed as Roman licked his lips of the saltiness of his partner's seed as he went over to Annabella, licking out her cum as well, sucking her juices and her cream out of her hole, making her too weak to even move or cum again. Her pupils were dilated and it was soon before then that that was the best fucking of her life.

They all fell back on the bed, with Dean wrapping his arm around her as Annabella fell into a deep sleep. After tonight, there was no way in hell she was waking up on time for her early flight to the next city.

But she decided to catch the next one, as her head traveled off to sleep with the Hounds.

**THE END**

* * *

**Authors Notes: As you can see, this is the first time I have added a little bit of M/M slash into the two shot. Hope I didn't make anyone uncomfortable by any means. The idea just came to me and I wanted to try something new. But I do hope you like it. **


End file.
